


Fallen

by NovaWynn



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Au ending for Piers, Established Relationship, M/M, caring Piers, it's hard to describe, sort of angst?, sort of hurt/comfort?, wheelchair bound Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Sasha had a minor accident and fell out of his wheelchair in his home with Piers. due to broken wheelchair brakes, he's left to wait until Piers comes home. Fluff happens.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a rarepair I love.
> 
> Piers is based on the headcanon a close friend Sam has. Piers ends up surviving the end of RE6 and is cured from the Virus. However, the places where the mutation took plcae are now heavily scared and he'd blind in one eye. He also gained superstrength in addition, but this is barely mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> Buddy/Sasha is still in a wheelchair. I’ll be using Sasha as his name rather than Buddy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not speak Russian or any slavic language. The russian phrase used is meant to mean "My little sun."

To Sasha, Piers was the perfect boyfriend. One of the main things he loved about Piers was the fact he would let Sasha try out things for himself. He wasn’t the kind of guy who would instantly jump up whenever Sasha had to reach for something and hand it to him. No, he was the kind of guy who let Sasha ask for help if he needed it. Which Sasha loved. He’d met plenty of people who would instantly reach for the door to open it, or reach for something of a counter to hand to him. And while he would always smile and thank them, it would always annoy him a little bit. 

Yes, he was in a wheelchair. Yes, his legs didn’t work anymore, and he didn’t have any feeling below the waist, but that didn’t mean he had to have everything handed to him. This was something Piers knew. But then, there were the cases like when they were sitting on the couch together and Sasha wanted something to drink, then Piers would be the one to get it. because after all, it would take time for Sasha to pull himself into his chair, set his legs in the braces, then get to the kitchen and back and repeat the process of moving his legs so he could climb up onto the couch again.

Piers understood all of this, and Sasha was grateful for that. 

But then, there were instances where he did need help, whether he wanted it or not. This was pretty much one of those cases. 

Lying on the floor in the kitchen, Sasha sighed deeply as he started up at the ceiling, knowing he should be strong enough to be able to hoist himself up into the chair, but with the broken break, the chair constantly rolling away and the attempts? He’d exhausted himself. He already knew what Piers was going to say. He knew Piers was going to blame himself because they’d neglected to get his chair fixed. It was something they should’ve done a while ago now, but because of the fact there was no need really, Piers always automatically reaching to keep the chair steady, or he would be the one lifting Sasha into it, well, they’d neglected too. 

After today, he was pretty sure Piers was going to ring the service point straight away. 

He let out another deep sigh, swearing to himself in Slavic. Stupid… fucking stupid. But there was nothing to be done about it now. These things happened sometimes, and he knew Piers would be coming home any second. At least he’d been able to turn off the stove before dinner burnt, but by now, it would be cold. Note to self, put utensils in reach instead of leaning over to reach for them. 

He spit out another Slavic swear, pushing himself up onto his elbows and reaching for his chair again. By now, he’d gotten skilled in pushing his chair up onto its wheels again, even climbing back into it. But with the lack of brakes, even pushing it back against the cabinets didn’t seem to work, it just wasn’t stable enough and the chair kept turning and twisting. One last attempt, if that didn’t work; he’d just lie back and wait for Piers. Or he’d drag himself over to the couch and wait there, which was probably the more comfortable option. 

Grasping the arm rests of his chair, he started dragging himself up, only for the small front wheels to slip and turn. He slipped, losing his grip in the process and smacked back down onto the ground again. “Fucking chair!” He spat, shoving it away in a fit of anger. Which, of course, pushed it out of his reach. 

“Sasha?” 

Sasha turned over, staring up at his boyfriend. When did he come in?

“What are you doing on the ground?” Piers asked, setting the bag he was carrying on the counter and kneeling down beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sasha nodded, a frustrated huff escaping him as he ran his hand through his hair. “I couldn’t get back into my chair.”

Piers let out a soft sigh, reaching up to pull the hood of his sweater down. “We need to get the brakes fixed.”

Sasha only nodded, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching for Piers when he went to wind his arms around him. “I know. I keep forgetting.” He put his arms around his shoulders, letting himself be lifted up.

Instead of lifting him back into the chair, Piers carried him over to the living room, gently setting him down on the couch, stretching his legs out over the seats. “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, kneeling down by him and running his hands over his legs. 

“Just my elbow when I fell.” He replied, reaching for Piers’ hands to stop him. “I’m fine, Moya solnishka.”

“Are you sure?” Piers looked up, his good eye filled with concern. “Let me just check, okay?”

“Okay.” Sasha leaned back, letting Piers finish his examination. As always when it happened he fell out of his chair, the first thing he did was check his legs for breaks or injuries. He knew this was mostly for his own peace of mind. He was sure he hadn’t hurt his legs this time around, but if it helped Piers feel better about the situation, then he didn’t see a problem with letting him do it. 

“I can’t feel any breaks…” Piers mumbled, looking back up at Sasha. “You’re-”

“I’m sure.” Sasha leaned forward, gently cupping the scarred side of the Sniper’s face and drawing him into a soft kiss. “I’m fine, just a small bruise on my elbow.” 

“Let me see.” He reached for his arm, gently turning it. “Small? This looks pretty big, Sasha.”

He smiled slightly. “It’s small in Slavic terms. I am fine, Piers.” His smile got a slight mischievous edge to it. “You could always kiss it better if you’re worried?”

This got a soft chuckle from Piers. He leaned in, gently pressing his lips to the bruise. “That feel better?”

“Perfect.” Sasha reached out, gently pulling Piers into a kiss. “I really am fine, Piers. And you’re forbidden to feel bad. I forgot too.”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s. Or I will give you detention.”

Piers smirked. “Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do? Make me write lines?”

He smirked in return. “Or I could make you stand in a corner.”

“This coming from the cripple?” 

“Yes, this coming from the cripple.” Sasha let out a soft laugh, reaching out again to kiss him. “Or I could sit on the side where you can’t see me.”

He snorted. “Now you’re just being mean.”

Sasha smirked again. “You really think I would do that? You should know better by now.”

“Good thing I do.” Piers leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sasha. “So what were you doing when you fell?”

“I was trying to make dinner, but I don’t think it will taste as good reheated.”

“I’ll order a pizza. After I call the service people.”

“sounds good to me.” he reached up to wrap his arms around Piers’ shoulders, pulling him in as he leaned up to kiss his jaw. 

Piers smiled, wrapping his own arms around Sasha in turn. “You’ll have to let go of me, Sash.”

“What if I don’t want too?” he smirked. “What if I want to sit with moya solnishka for a while longer?”

“Okay, okay.” Piers drew away, getting to his feet and moving to sit on the couch, pulling Sasha into his lap. “Better?”

“Perfect.” Sasha smiled, leaning into Piers and wrapping his arms around him, letting his head rest against his shoulder.

Piers let his cheek rest against the top of Sasha’s head, his arms wound tightly around him in turn. His eyes closed for a moment, turning his face to press a kiss to the top of his head. “How long were you there for?”

“Not long.” Came the soft reply. “I just grew tired trying to get back into the chair. And before you ask, my phone is here on the table.”

Glancing over to it, Piers could see it was indeed resting on the table where Sasha indicated. He let out a soft sigh, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “That’s why you gotta keep it on you. So you can let me know if something’s up.”

Sasha smiled softly, pulling away just a little to be able to look at him. “Piers, I’m fine. You do not need to worry about me.” he reached up, cupping the scarred cheek. “I knew you would be home soon.”

“What if I hadn’t-” he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as Sasha gently kissed him.

“But you have come home. And I know you always will.” He gently kissed him again. “When the brakes are fixed, I’ll be able to get into my chair again. I will be fine, Piers. But I love you worry about me.”

Piers smiled softly, his eyes lowering briefly to Sasha’s legs before looking back up again. “Okay. You’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t worry so much. But I can’t help it. I love you too much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
